


追逐

by Flowery0415



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowery0415/pseuds/Flowery0415
Summary: 一场没有结尾的爱情推拉。





	追逐

**Author's Note:**

> 说道DK和Bobby，我非常喜欢他们俩的相处和碰撞，让我觉得甜蜜又自然。  
> 这也是我写芭东的契机。
> 
> 当然，我没在这篇里写可可爱爱小男生的甜甜恋爱故事。  
> 或许以后会写。  
> 嗯...是一定。
> 
> -LOFTER：光州小红花

金东爀索性就睡在浴缸里。  
虽然是夏天，但他感觉浑身发烫，大概明天醒来时会发烧，因为刚才的一炮在他身体里还没有清理，他也没有力气去管了。  
挂着血色抓咬痕迹的裸露肌肤迹紧贴着浴缸内壁，他想要如此降下体温，但这么做只是让他感到越来越冷。大脑昏昏沉沉不受控制的开始回忆刚才兴事的片段，然后重新变得一片空白。  
他想，  
我和金知元的关系，到底什么时候才能结束啊。

 

 

 

一

金知元需要一些回应，他等东爀的kakao已经等了三个小时，但殊不知他等的人正穿着蓝白条纹的病号服沉沉入睡。

金东爀在减肥住院后反弹的体重基本都被这两个月来两人的纠缠消耗殆尽了，他的病号服，或者说是蓝白衬衫——那傲人的锁骨和漂亮的喉部线条使他更适合衬衫的穿搭，若不是躺在病床上打着点滴，还有那蓝白衬衫上卡着的名牌，可能初见他的换药护士会以为他是借床的病人家属。  
刚到医院时苍白的脸色也渐渐红润了起来，金东爀又翻了几个身才从沉长的睡眠中醒来。  
他抬起疲软的手臂去摸索忘记扔在哪里的手机，直到指尖碰到散发着热量的坚硬外壳。  
他又一直给我打电话了。他想。  
但是他不打算给金知元回消息。

他把手机又往远推了推，然后在下一秒听见它的振动声。  
金知元和他做爱之前会把他的手机调成振动，因为某一次在工作室做爱时具晙会恰好打来电话。他会无故的厌恶，认为这块破铁打扰了他的兴致。  
金东爀不想接，但随着振动声目光越发呆滞，脑子里已经全是昨晚的片段。  
他想到金知元咬着他的腭骨射进他身体里，扣着他的下巴把他按在墙壁上亲吻，想到他全身留下的咬痕，想到充斥着浴室的男性荷尔蒙气味。

好在他恰巧住在空病房，这惹人心烦的声音不会打扰到别人。  
于是他重新闭上眼，在振动声中缓缓入睡了。

 

 

 

二

金知元需要一些回应，无论是对于他说的“我爱你”还是他的吻。  
金东爀永远只会用身体给予他生理的回应，所以他才一次一次的把瘦小的东爀操到软成一滩水，操到直不起腰时仍然不肯放过他，接着挺动性器，享受短暂占有他的快感。  
但是他又不满足，金东爀的爱他也想要，可是金知元对他如此折磨又不可能得到。  
事情的开端十分过火又合理。

他们原本是互相抱有好感，但是金知元是非常惧怕爱而不得的人。  
他生怕金东爀在下一秒就离开他，而一次放送上具晙会恰巧说了一句“最近和东爀哥关系很好”，一枪崩在了他的脑袋上，当晚他便以家事心情不好的借口把金东爀骗出来和他上了床。  
金东爀他定是不愿意的，但是奈何这哥哥用那牛一样的力气把他制住，扣着他的脖子吻他，把他逼到身子发软因为缺氧翻了白眼差点窒息，然后用腰间扯下来的皮带把他的手别在腰后。

“具晙会，”  
金知元抓着他两边下颚骨抬起他的脸，眼睛里喷着火，  
“那小子跟你什么关系！”

什么关系？  
至少比我们现在的关系纯洁的多了太多。  
金东爀没回答他，憋的通红的脸蛋上挂着从眼眶里涌出来的泪水，就任由他折磨自己，反正也逃不掉。

 

 

 

三

从那次的开始之后，金知元就舍不得放开他，在房间，在工作室，在泳池，在录音间，变着法子连恐带吓的和他做爱。  
他不是推拉的好手——或者说金东爀才是。但他拥有傲人的尺寸和无师自通的技巧。他需要燃烧对金东爀的爱意存活，而金东爀也就学乖了不再反抗，与其抱怨和挣扎不如尝试发掘性生活的愉悦之处。于是这么各取所需的互利关系就建立起来了。

只是金知元越来越不易满足，他渐渐的开始做出一些伤害东爀的举动来填平他得不到爱情的空虚感。  
刚开始只是掐揉，之后变成啃咬，最后他们开始胜似SM的行为，金知元开始享受进行束缚和折磨，享受看着被五花大绑的东爀后穴吞食假阳具和跳蛋的情景。

按他的想法来说，他是想找到金东爀将爱情臣服于他的极限，  
但是这偏偏是个倔强的孩子。  
他永远在忍受，不会发出一点声音，似乎在大肆宣扬着内心和身体成反比的不悦。这让金知元很不高兴，就更卖力的折磨他，直到每次被玩弄的丧失意识他无意识的呻吟从嘴里一点点泄流。

 

“看着我，”  
金知元把被汗水浸湿的刘海向脑后拨，露出眯成缝的双眼，  
“东爀，东爀，”  
“我真的很爱你。”

 

“嗯。”  
金东爀说。

 

 

 

四

金知元迫切的需要一些回应，但是他从来都得不到。  
他已经习惯于对金东爀说不痛不痒的“我爱你”，但是又有谁知道所有的“我爱你”都是出自真心。

出院的那天晚上，金东爀走出电梯掏钥匙时看见靠在家门口的金知元。  
他知道自己又心软了。

金知元睡得迷迷糊糊的，看样子是等了很长时间，露在短袖外的小臂被蚊子叮了也没痒醒，已经肿了几个好大的包。金东爀撩开他垂在额前的泡面刘海，想偷偷在他额头上留一个吻，但是指甲不小心划到了他的眉骨，细小的触碰传来瘙痒，惊醒了熟睡的人。

“...东爀？”  
金知元睁开眼，眉毛因为惊讶一下子跳了起来。他反应很快，趁着东爀发愣抓住他的后颈使劲向自己推来，然后侧过头和他接吻。  
霎时间楼道里被桃色的喘息声填满。因为退烧药的作用，金东爀被折腾的脑袋一阵眩晕，一个趔趄扑倒在哥哥身上，他抬起手向上摸索，想要撑着墙壁站起来却被金知元一把抓回去继续吻。他两只手腕被金知元的一只大手死死握住，完全没有力气挣脱，脖子也被按住，便只能这么狼狈的撅着屁股被夺走呼吸。  
灵巧的舌头入侵到金东爀的口腔，小小一张嘴唇被吸吮的变成深红色，像小时候偷涂妈妈口红的孩子。他感觉到动作开始变得吃力，喘息越来越粗重，直到整张脸憋出血色金知元才放开他。  
“你去哪了？为什么不接我电话？”  
他手里的钥匙被夺去插进锁孔，娴熟的把门打开。

金东爀没回答他，他就回头看，看见瘦小的男孩还在扶着墙喘气。

“东爀？”  
他去把男孩打横抱进屋放在大床上，  
“....为什么不接我电话？”

“我刚从医院回来。”

金知元听了想要摸他的额头看看有没有发烧，手刚伸出来却被他推了回去。  
“医生让我好好休息，我睡了两天。”

“你不可能一直在睡，你没有接我的电话，也没有给我打来。”  
金知元皱眉，把拒绝他的男孩按倒，跨坐在他身上，  
“为什么不理我？”

金东爀没回答他。  
他低头捧着东爀的脸，一只手刚伸进东爀的衬衫就被及时按住。  
“我今天不想做，我现在很难受。”  
金东爀的体温开始逐渐升高，脸色也越来越苍白。  
“上次没清理你就直接走了，所以我在医院躺了两天。”

金知元贴近他，去亲吻他的颚线，一路用牙齿轻轻啃咬到锁骨，  
“对不起，”  
他说，  
“上次我生气就走了，对不起....”

话音未落，金东爀把他推开，费力的直起身靠坐在床头。  
“你这样真的很讨厌，”  
他注视着金知元的双眼，身子慢慢向前倾，最后把脑袋放在他的肩膀上。

 

“我们到底是什么关系啊，”

 

金知元想要回答“恋人”，但是又不敢说出口。  
他们恋过吗？  
他似乎只是在索取，满足自己的占有欲望。

“炮友吗？”  
金东爀问，  
“还是，只是同事？工作上的关系？”  
“我真的好累。”  
他说。  
“我以为我遇到真正爱我的人了，果然只是以为。”

 

金知元伸出手，轻轻环抱住他。  
“我真的很爱你。”

 

“这就是爱啊。”  
金东爀笑道，  
“那你爱的好深。”

 

 

 

五

他们还是一如既往的在这段不清不楚的关系里缠绵。

金知元单手脱掉上衣钻进浴室，躲在淋浴隔间黑暗的拐角。  
瘦小的男孩进来取毛巾，他便把水闸打开，头顶的喷头射下水柱，打湿男孩刚换的衬衫。

“你怎么在这。”  
他不惊讶，似乎在这栋房子的每个角落见到面前的这人都是理所当然的事。  
金知元抱住他，傻乎乎的笑。

 

金东爀双腿盘住他结实的腰肢，瘦弱的身子却还是在一次次冲撞中往下滑。他搂着金知元的脖子，把头抵在他的肩膀上，又因为巨大的性器在体内顶弄的快感重新抬起头，断断续续的泄出呜咽。  
在无法忍耐的高潮之后，金知元把他整个人翻转过去压在冰冷的瓷砖上，性器摩擦着他的敏感点搅动了一圈让他差点昏死过去。

“东爀，”  
“东爀，我爱你。”  
金知元像念咒语一般在他耳边低喃，沙哑的嗓音激起他如洪水般奔涌而来的第二波性欲。他被操干的逐渐紧贴在墙壁上，然后被身后的人拉回近乎九十度鞠躬的姿势，柔软纤细的腰向下凹进，弯成令人赏心悦目的曲线。金知元抓上他腰肢的两侧，下身动作的同时不忘抚摸这流畅美丽的线条——越是白皙娇嫩，他就越是想把它破坏使它肮脏。  
金东爀渐渐的放弃忍耐，收回带着温热鼻息的低吟，改换成充斥着诱惑气息的细小呻吟，后穴也彻底放松下来。金知元感觉到性器不再被紧吸，便加快速度向里捅，伴着一声粗重的喘息射在里面。

 

他们还在录音室做，金知元把跳蛋塞进男孩的后穴，威胁着要把他的叫床声录下来，金东爀就羞红了脸，拼命忍着不发出声音，然后被抬起疲软的双腿把玩自己挺立的性器。前后的夹击使他迅速丧失了理智，瘫倒在墙角死命扯着金知元的衣领求他停下。  
那颗跳蛋正好被顶到他的敏感点，金知元听他的呻吟变了调就停下动作，用衣袖帮他擦掉嘴角流出的口水。  
就这么持续着直到那颗跳蛋把金东爀震出第一次高潮，金知元才抓着线把它扯出来，重新进入他的身体。金东爀被折磨的神志不清，任由那根粗长的性器玩弄他的甬道，最后用精液将他填满。

 

 

 

六

后来，他们的事被具晙会知道了。  
——当然，被发现的只是无关痛痒的纠结的灵魂，肮脏的肉体关系仍然是个秘密。

 

“你真的喜欢东爀？”  
具晙会显然十分怀疑，  
“可是你一点都不关心他。”

“关心都表现出来了，那你们不就都发现了？而且我喜欢他又不一定是要表现出关心他的样子，我足够喜欢他就好了啊...”  
金知元摸了摸鼻子，下一秒却突然被具晙会抓紧衣领。

“金知元，”  
“我们都已经成年那么久了，为什么只有你学不会对自己的感情负责？”  
“东爀那么温柔那么好的一个人，就要这么接受你的感情？这对他公平吗？”

他愣住了，注视着手上暴起青筋的具晙会。

“东爀哥和我说过，他和你很聊得来——但是我们聊天的时候他已经很久没再提起你了，我们聊到你的时候他也在回避，你是不是干了什么伤到他的事？他不是那种小气的人，一定是你特别狠的伤害他了。”

是我伤到他了吗？  
金知元想到金东爀红肿的不断涌出泪水的双眼，那一刻觉得心口酸痛酸痛的。  
我一直在伤害他吗？

“东爀对每个人都很温柔，我们就用关爱回报他，但是哥你只接受着他的爱不愿意付出，这不是让他爱而不得吗？”  
“我们都很珍惜他，为什么你就这么对他？”

“我怎么对他了！”  
他推开具晙会，瞪大了眼睛，  
“你明明什么都不知道，你不知道我有多爱他，我就有多害怕他不爱我。”

 

“但是你这样不只是得不到他的爱，”  
具晙会从沙发上站起身，悲切的望着他，  
“你不配让他爱你。”

 

 

 

七

金东爀爱笑，笑起来眼睛弯弯，像打翻的蜜罐把所有人浸泡在甜蜜的沼泽里。  
但在做爱时他从不笑，他会露出诱人品尝的表情，像火苗一般逐渐旺盛，使得他全身发烫变红。

“在我拨119之前我得赶紧离你远点。”  
金知元在释放前咬他耳朵。  
若是在平时，这样的玩笑定会让他笑出来，然后伸出手假做要打调皮的哥哥。  
但是身下被性欲淹没的男孩总是让金知元出现一种错觉，他们之间的距离感在慢慢拉大，好像他无论怎么占有、怎么玷污，都触碰不到金东爀的心。  
金东爀就像是他的欲望之神，满足着他的爱情，却又遥远到无法触及。

 

 

 

八

“我们之间必须得有个清楚的关系”。  
这样的想法确实是持续不断的在金东爀脑海中出现，他也那么多次下定决心想要和金知元划清界限。  
只是他渐渐觉得，自己好像爱上了。

——爱上了这样肮脏的关系？  
说不清。  
他既渴望结束，又渴望继续。

 

 

 

九

“有些话，还是要说清楚吧。”

“啊，对，”  
金知元指着小单上‘美式咖啡’后面冰块的小方格，  
“你不是生病刚好吗，别喝冰的了吧。”

“没事，不都好了嘛。今天真的太热了。”  
金东爀对他笑了笑。  
他开始思考该怎样表明态度，表明什么态度，然后是协商？或者是摊牌？但是他到底是希望彻底和这个哥哥撇清感情关系吗？做回普通的同事，以后除了工作不再有纠葛？  
他又舍不得，他也不知道了。

在他发愣时回来的金知元弯下腰，侧着脑袋对上一双发蒙的眼睛。  
“怎么了？不舒服？”

“....没。”

金知元把右手的美式递给他，在他之前开口：  
“...你是不是准备好了要跟我说什么？”  
他看见坐在他正对面的男孩点点头。  
“那就说吧，我又不会把你吃了。”

你明明会。  
金东爀握着那杯冰美式，为它插上吸管，再放回小桌上。  
“金知元，你到底是喜欢我，”  
他叹气，把声音放低，  
“还是只是喜欢操我？”

“都喜欢。”  
意料之中的他迅速的回答。

“你这样真的很讨厌。”  
他说，  
“我感受不到你喜欢我，这样真的很累。”

金东爀觉得自己简直是天生的推拉高手，明明是自己嘴里说出来的话，却实在让自己作呕。他知道自己明明离不开金知元了——即使只是金知元带给他的性欲上的满足，哪怕是只保持他们的炮友关系。但是为了保持他现在这副渴望纯真爱情的样子不得不谎话连篇隐藏真心。  
通过演技和言语的推拉吊住哥哥的胃口，企图维持相互的性生活扶持。  
那这和金知元二话不说直接操他又有多大区别呢？

“人多耳杂，换个地方说吧。”  
金知元带他一路无言走回了工作室。

 

“我觉得....我们需要坦白，坦白一些一直没敢说的话。”

屋里彩色的灯管闲置着，唯一的光源是办公桌上的暖色台灯。他们并排坐在小沙发上，又有意隔出一段距离，期待着对方打破沉默，颇像审讯室那种‘谁先开口谁就输了’的气氛。

“....东爀，”  
最终还是年长者先开口。金东爀在昏暗的光线中看不清身边那张脸上摆着什么表情，也没办法透过他平淡的语气感受，  
“我真的很喜欢你，所以就，怕你不喜欢我。我觉得要比他们都先一步，所以那天就逼着你上床了，我知道你可能不会喜欢，但是我没办法看着你和他们任何一个人交往...”

在这种呼吸声都十分清晰的环境里，裤子和沙发摩擦发出的细微响声让金知元很容易就察觉到右手边坐着的男孩在悄悄朝他移动过来，然后出现一只冰凉湿润的手叠在他的大手上。

 

“金知元，没有他们，只有你。”

 

 

 

十

日子还在继续。

金知元终究还是没办法得到回应。他一如既往的在金东爀的身体里释放自己的欲望，啃咬白嫩的肌肤，留下属于他的印记——只是动作不再凶狠猛烈，充斥着他给予回报的温柔。

“东爀，东爀，”  
他俯身亲吻男孩的脸颊，  
“我爱你。”

 

“嗯。”  
金东爀说。


End file.
